fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Martinet
He was known for some of his Shires characters such as Matthew Mouse, Sparky the Bee, Big Bunny, Baker, Stinky Filmography Film *''Brotherhood of Justice'' (1986) (TV) .... Deputy *''Hard Traveling'' (1986) .... Dist, Atty, Cobb *''The Dead Pool'' (1988) .... Police Station Reporter #1 *''Mom'' (1990) .... Mr. Hernandez *''The Shiresland Fairy Tales'' (1992)... Matthew Mouse as Bill Cranky, Sparky the Bee, Big Bunny as Small Boy, Baker and Fairies *''The Last of His Tribe'' (1992) (TV) .... Assistant Museum Director *''Criminal Hearts'' (1995) (as Charles Martinez) .... Juan *''Nine Months'' (1995) .... Arnie *''Shiresland Peter Pan'' (1996)... Matthew Mouse as Peter Pan, Sparky the Bee, Big Bunny as Nibs, Fairies, The Newsman and Baker as Indians *''Death in Granada'' (1997) .... Gravedigger *''The Game'' (1997) .... Nicholas' Father *''A Thousand Men and a Baby'' (1997) (TV) .... Seattle cab driver *''Sheer Passion'' (1998) .... Lou *''Shiresland from Space'' (1999)... Matthew Mouse, Sparky the Bee, Baker, Big Bunny *''The Californians'' (2005) .... City Councilman *''Shiresland'' (2011) ... Matthew Mouse, Martin Mouse, The Newsman, Stinky Television *''Midnight Caller'' .... Mark Heller (1 episode, 1989) *''Matlock'' .... Bo Edmunds (1 episode, 1989) *''Reasonable Doubts'' .... Bartender (1 episode, 1992) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (1993) .... Pilot B *''Fourways Farm'' (1994) .... US Narrator *''Compromising Situations'' .... Sal (1 episode, 1995) *''Nash Bridges'' .... Hermsdorf (1 episode, 1996) *''Shires Tonight'' (1996-1998) .... Matthew Mouse, Sparky the Bee, Big Bunny, Baker, Legs *''Air America'' .... David Dixon (1 episode, 1998) *''ER'' .... Eddy (1 episode, 2002) *''NYPD Blue'' .... Court Officer (1 episode, 2003) *''Shiresland'' (2015-2016) .... Matthew Mouse, Sparky the Bee, Big Bunny, Baker, Legs, The Newsman, Stinky Video games *''Super Punch-Out!!'' (1994, 1995, 1998) .... Announcer, Referee, Boxers, Little Mac *''Mario's Game Gallery'' (earlier released as Mario's FUNdamentals) (1995, 1996, 1997) .... Mario *''Space Quest 6: The Spinal Frontier'' (1995) .... Pa Conshohocken, Ray Trace, P'Tooie *''Solar Eclipse'' (1995) .... Spinner *''Super Mario 64'' (1996, 1997) .... Mario/Metal Mario *''Mario Kart 64'' (1996, 1997) .... Mario, Luigi (International version), Wario (International version) *''The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures: Puzzle of the Pyramid'' (1998) .... Sir Alistair Loveless III *''Mario Party'' (1998, 1999) .... Mario *''Rising Zan: The Samurai Gunman'' (1999) .... Master Suzuki *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' (1999) .... Adm. Holtz *''Super Smash Bros.'' (1999) .... Mario, Luigi *''Mario Golf'' (1999) .... Mario/Baby Mario/Metal Mario, Luigi, Wario *''Carmen Sandiego's Great Chase Through Time'' (1999) .... William Shakespeare, Ludwig van Beethoven *''The ClueFinders Math Adventures'' (1999) .... The Guide *''Dr. Seuss Toddler'' (1999) .... The Cat in the Hat *''Dr. Seuss Preschool'' (1999) .... The Cat in the Hat, Yertle the Turtle *''Dr. Seuss Kindergarten'' (1999) .... The Cat in the Hat *''The ClueFinders Search and Solve Adventures'' (2000) .... Jack "Jacques" Ramone *''Slave Zero'' (1999, 2000) .... Old One, Sangonar *''Mario Party 2'' (1999, 2000) .... Mario *''Mario Tennis'' (2000) .... Mario/Baby Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Skies of Arcadia Legends'' (2000) .... Vigoro *''Mario Party 3'' (2000, 2001) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Shadow of Destiny'' (2001) .... Homunculus *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' (2001) .... 2-1B, AT-AT driver, OOM-9 *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' (2001) .... Mario *''Wario Land 4'' (2001) .... Wario *''Super Mario Advance'' (2001) .... Mario, Luigi, Wart, Clawgrip, Tryclyde, Fryguy, Mouser *''Forever Kingdom'' (2001, 2002) .... Darsul *''Luigi's Mansion'' (2001, 2002) .... Luigi, Mario *''Mad Dash Racing'' (2001, 2002) *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001, 2002) .... Mario/Dr. Mario, Luigi *''Cel Damage'' (2001) .... Fowl Mouth, Various *''The ClueFinders: Mystery Mansion Arcade'' (2002) .... Alistair Loveless III *''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2'' (2002) .... Mario, Luigi *''Jet Set Radio Future'' (2002) .... Gouji Rokkaku *''Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' (2002) .... Bespin guard 2, Civilian Male, Imperial Officer 2, Rebel Shock Trooper 3 *''Super Mario Sunshine'' (2002) .... Mario/Shadow Mario, Toadsworth, Piantas (Male) *''Mario Party 4'' (2002) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Shinobi'' (2002) .... Voice *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!'' (2003) .... Wario *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' (2003, 2004) .... Mario/Shadow Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Gladius'' (2003) (voice) .... Additional Voices *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!'' (2003) .... Wario *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' (2003, 2004) .... Mario/Baby Mario, Luigi/Baby Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Piantas (Male) *''Wario World'' (2003, 2004) .... Wario *''Mario Party 5'' (2003) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' (2003) .... Mario, Luigi *''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' (2003) .... Mario, Luigi *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' (2003) .... Easterling Soldiers *''Pac-Man Vs.'' (2003, 2004) .... Announcer (Mario) *''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' (2004) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' (2004) .... Mario/Mini-Mario Toys *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' (2004) .... Paper Mario, Doopliss *''Mario Pinball Land'' (2004) .... Mario *''Mario Power Tennis'' (2004) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Piantas (Male), Toadsworth, Announcer *''Super Mario 64 DS'' (2004) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario *''Mario Party 6'' (2004) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Virtua Quest'' (2005) .... Announcer, Snake Eyes, Lau Chan, Shun Di *''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' (2005) .... Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Whisker, Sass *''WarioWare: Touched!'' (2005) .... Wario *''Yoshi Touch & Go'' (2005) .... Baby Mario, Baby Luigi *''WarioWare: Twisted!'' (2005) .... Wario *''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' (2005) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' (2005) .... Mario/Baby Mario, Luigi/Baby Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Toadsworth, Piantas *''SSX on Tour'' (2005) .... Mario, Luigi *''NBA Street V3 (2005) .... Mario, Luigi '' *''Mario Kart DS'' (2005) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Piantas (Male) *''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' (2005) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' (2005, 2006) .... Mario/Baby Mario, Luigi/Baby Luigi *''Super Mario Strikers'' (2005) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Mario Party 7'' (2005) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Toadsworth *''Super Princess Peach'' (2006) (voice) .... Mario, Luigi *''New Super Mario Bros.'' (2006) (voice) .... Mario, Luigi *''Yoshi's Island DS'' (2006) .... Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Wario *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' (2006, 2007) .... Mario/Mini-Mario Toys *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' (2007) .... Wario *''Super Paper Mario'' (2007) .... Paper Mario, Paper Luigi/Mr. L *''Kane & Lynch: Dead Men'' (2007) *''Mario Strikers Charged'' (2007) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Wario: Master of Disguise'' (2007) .... Wario *''Mario Party 8'' (2007) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Piantas (Male) *''World in Conflict'' (2007) *''Super Mario Galaxy'' (2007) .... Mario, Luigi *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' (2007, 2008) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Mario Party DS'' (2007) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' (2008) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Mario Kart Wii'' (2008) .... Mario/Baby Mario, Luigi/Baby Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Piantas (Male) *''Mario Super Sluggers'' (2008) .... Mario/Baby Mario, Luigi/Baby Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Toadsworth, Piantas *''Wario Land: Shake It!'' (2008) .... Wario *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' (2009) .... Mario, Luigi *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again'' (2009) .... Mario/Mini-Mario Toys *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' (2009) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time'' (2009) .... Orvus *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (2009) .... Mario, Luigi *''Resonance of Fate'' (2010) .... Lagerfeld *''WarioWare D.I.Y. Showcase'' (2010) .... Wario *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' (2010) .... Mario, Luigi, Piantas (Male) *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem'' (2010) .... Mario/Mini-Mario Toys *''Mario Sports Mix'' (2011) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Piantas (Male) *''Super Mario 3D Land'' (2011) .... Mario, Luigi *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' (2011, 2012) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Mario Kart 7'' (2011) .... Mario/Metal Mario, Luigi, Wario, Piantas (Male) *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' (2011) .... Paarthurnax *''Mario Party 9'' (2012) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Piantas (Male) *''Mario Tennis Open'' (2012) .... Mario/Baby Mario/Metal Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' (2012) .... Mario, Luigi *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' (2012) .... Mario, Luigi *''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' (2013) .... Luigi, Mario *''Game & Wario'' (2013) .... Wario *''Bit.Trip Presents... Runner2: Future Legend of Rhythm Alien'' (2013) .... Narrator *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' (2013) .... Mario, Luigi/Dreamy Luigi *''New Super Luigi U'' (2013) .... Luigi *''Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move'' (2013) .... Mario *''Super Mario 3D World'' (2013) .... Mario, Luigi *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' (2013) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Mario Party: Island Tour'' (2013) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX'' (2013) .... Mario/Baby Mario/Metal Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Yoshi's New Island'' (2014) .... Baby Mario, Baby Luigi *''Mario Kart 8'' (2014) .... Mario/Baby Mario/Metal Mario/Tanooki Mario, Luigi/Baby Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Piantas, Nokis *''Mario Golf: World Tour'' (2014) .... Mario/Gold Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (2014) .... Mario/Dr. Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' (2014, 2015) .... Mario, Luigi *''Mario Party 10'' (2015) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Super Mario Maker'' (2015) .... Mario/Silver Mario/Metal Mario/Gold Mario/Cat Mario/Paper Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' (2015, 2016) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' (2015, 2016) .... Mario/Paper Mario, Luigi *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' (2016) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' (2016) .... Paper Mario Category:1950s births Category:American male voice actors Category:British male voice actors Category:Voice Actors Category:English Voice Actors